harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "My, my, you must be ___. I'm Yun. I run the Tea House. Please stop by for a meal."" *"A very good morning to you, __. Your workday starts early on the farm, doesn't it?" *"A very good morning to you. Are you hungry? I'm feeling hungry." *"Hello, hello! ___, you're growing crops at your farm, right? I'd love to cook with them!" *"Good evening, dearie. I'd better get the kitchen ready for tomorrow." *"___, dearie. Hello, hello! Can you spare some time to play with Ying? It would be a big favor to me!" 'Chat' *"I'm sorry, the tea house is closed today." *"Are you hungry? Talk to me across the counter to order food." *"My, I'm always busy. Even when there are no customers, there's a lot of cleaning to do!" *"My shop means everything to me. I suppose just as your farm does to you, ___." *"My husband and I used to go on dates here. It hasn't changed a bit." *'In the evening:' "Oh my, look at the time! I need to get things ready for tomorrow." *'You visit from Bluebell:' "___, you must be tired after coming such a long way. Relax and have a rest." *"___, If you don't eat properly you won't have enough energy for your work!" *'During a typhoon:' Won't this wind ever die down? Ying is terrified." *'After a typhoon:' "The weather was simply awful yesterday, so I had to close my tea house. What a shame." *'Snowstorm:' "Such a lot of snow! Plenty to frolic in, so Ying will be happy." *'When shown a blue feather:' "Oh, a blue feather? How lovely for you. Is the lucky recipient anyone I know?" At Town Hall: *"Rahi is a good friend to Ying. They spend a lot of time together." *"Mayor Ina is so good at running the village. Even as a little girl, she loved to organize things. It was adorable!" 'Flower Quotes' *'Three flowers:' "You know little Ying? She's my granddaughter. What an adorable child!" *'Four flowers:' "I buy the crops I cook with here from Gombe. That man grows delicious crops, I'll tell you." *'Five flowers:' "Ying is in delicate health. It's best for her to have a quiet life in our fresh air. So her parents asked me ot care for her for a while." *'Six flowers:' "My husband passed away a long time ago. When I was grieving, all the villagers were there for me. I wanted to repay their kindness, so I opened my tea house." 'Gifts' *'Liked: '"Oh my, what a nice gift! Thank you, dearie!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you, ___. How nice!" *'Multiple gifts': "Another gift? That's simply too many today. I couldn't." Birthday gift: *"Birthday presents like this are nice to get at any age. Thank you." *"A birthday present? Oh my goodness, so it is! What a pleasant surprise. It's very nice." 'Festivals' You live in Bluebell and visit Bluebell on a festival day: "___, you're going to observe our festival, hmm? Our festivals are very nice." Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and win:' **"With such good food, you could put me out of business! Hee hee! Oh, I'm just kidding dearie. I know you wouldn't do that." **"Congratulations! Your cooking was marvelous. Even I could learn from you." *'You live in Konohana and lost:' "Oh, that Cooking Festival... what a heartbreaking loss. Next time will be different." Crop Festival *'Lose: '"Ying was rooting for you, so cheer up! Next time you'll win it." Flower Festival *"For me? Thank you. What a pleasant fragrance." Music Festival *"My, that was a pleasure! Ying seemed ot enjoy herself too. I'm glad I brought her." *"I haven't seen Ying so happy in a long time. Hee hee." New Years Festival *"This year's soba noodles come with grated yam. I grated plenty of yam, so if anybody wants more, please say so!" Before a Festival: *"Ha ha! I better cook enough for the whole town. Festivals make them hungry!" After a Festival: *"Everyone, young and old, gets involved in our festivals here in Konohana. Festivals keep us together as a community." *"Wasn't that a pleasant festival? It always is." *"The festival is over. Did you have a good time, dearie?" *"That festival is always special to me. Ying loves it so." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes